


Update Complete - Thank you for playing

by DanteLoyal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteLoyal/pseuds/DanteLoyal
Summary: 1 year Mystic Messenger Anniversary.





	Update Complete - Thank you for playing

MC walked into the living room of her house, pleased with the work she had done today. It was a busy day at the café but her and Jaehee were able to pull it off in one piece somehow. Minus the occasional rude customer, who Zen helped shoo away, it was a pleasant day, not to warm or cold.

Sat on the couch was their adorable puppy dog Mystic. Jaehee agreed to a getting a dog for the sole reason that they shed a lot less than cats.

Sitting down next to the dog, she sleepily crawled up onto her lap.

As she was nearly asleep, Jaehee stepped into the room “MC, Zen had to leave to get ready for a show so I’m making dinner, would you like juice or water” Opening her eyes, MC processed what Jaehee said before nearly jumping up, the only thing that stopped her was Mystic on her lap, setting her down she stood to Jaehee.

“It’s alright Jaehee, you worked hard today, I can make dinner” Smiling she tried to walk past Jaehee but the shorter grabbed the back of her trademark baggy beige sweater stopping her with a squeak.

She was lead back to the couch, Jaehee not releasing the sweater “You know for a fact that you worked harder than me today, so you need rest, plus, I wish to treat you!” She gently pushed her onto the couch, dog back on MC’s lap again “You need to be well rested for tonight!” Jaehee quickly covered her mouth before rushing out of the room.

MC sighed, gently petting the animal below her.

Wake up, shower, eat, work, come home, eat, rest, sleep.

It might not the most relaxing choose for her but, it made her happy to see Jaehee free of the corporate life and the workload of C&R. So as long as Jaehee was happy, she was happy.

She remembered something happened with her phone during work, it started downloading something while she was serving someone a Mocha. She hadn’t had time to check it since she was still working but now…

Pulling her phone out she opened the messenger.

**A new update is available**

**_Mystic Messenger_ **

**By _Cheritz_**

Hmm, _Cheritz_? She wondered what they were doing, it had been awhile since she’d heard from them, the last time being Chrimstmas, and usually an update was from Saey- er, Seven, but those were mainly security patches and whatnot.

Doing one of the two things they asked of her, that being ‘Update the app whenever we put one out’, she heard Jaehee giggle from the kitchen. It sounded like she was on the phone.

Now, she wasn’t one to snoop in on others calls but… she just couldn’t help the feeling that she had to hear it.

Setting the dog down, she began to crawl on the floor without making a sound like Seven had taught her once upon a time.

Pressing her ear to the wall she heard Jaehee talking “Yeah, she’s doing it right now, how is everything going” … “No, get her too, there’s bad blood but everyone is needed, I think she’ll like having more friends” … “Yup, a couple hours, now, I gotta hang up, MC is listening in” MC slowly turned around and began crawling away.

As she was facing the couch a cloth fell on her head surprising her and making her fall onto the floor face first.

“Ow… my nose…” Jaehee bent down and held her face concerned.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for you to fall… your nose isn’t bleeding so that’s fine” She smiled and helped her up.

Jaehee led MC to the bathroom and helped her clean her face, after the two got some tea, they could drink coffee but, they were in a tea mood.

Tapping a spoon on her glass she took a sip of it and smiled at it “Jaehee, can I ask a question?” The woman in question hummed and brushed some hair behind her ear as it had gotten longer the past year.

“I was wondering, Zen said he didn’t have any shows or practises this week because of RFA stuff… so my question is, what RFA stuff, no ones told me anything” She looked at her phone briefly.

**Update complete**

**Happy anniversary _MC_**

What?

…

WHAT?!

MC looked up at Jaehee, she was smiling innocently, twirling some hair around a finger as she stared at her.

“One year already…?” She dropped her spoon in her tea, Jaehee nodded and turned to the clock. It was quarter to 6 pm, Seven had set the time to 6 o’clock for reasons the RFA couldn’t understand.

Jaehee stood abruptly and grabbed her coat “We’re going to be late! Seven said to be there by six!” She may have changed over the past year, more relaxed, longer hair and more open with herself and others, but she would always be Jaehee, numbers and scheduling imprinted in her head for the rest of time, like a-

Ok, don’t give MC time to finish the thought!

Jaehee pulled MC out the door, she had put on her coat and MC’s in her arm.

Once outside Jaehee switched from running like a starving hyena to a graceful swan as she led her to their car, it was a shiny gray one that Seven helped them pick out.

On the road, the time passed as MC turned up the radio. Zen had gotten popular to the point where some of the songs he sung, her and Jaehee helped write them, were on the radio!

As they pulled up to a large hall the clock struck 6 o’clock.

“Jaehee, why was this… whatever set a six?” MC asked as she closed the car door, Jaehee doing the same.

“Well, Seven set the event for 6 but, told me to not bring you in until a bit later, that time being 6:06, no one but Seven seems to know what is so special about that- MC?!” MC was tearing up, It wasn’t the time that was important, it was the numbers behind it that was making her cry.

On the drive Jaehee said the party would end at 7:07, so…

It starts at 6:06, and ends at 7:07…

Those three numbers, Six-Zero-Six, were one of the most important things in her memory.

“MC! Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Blinking, she saw that Jaehee was in front of her, holding her hands.

“Oh, sorry, just… memories” With a smile she turned to the door, it was 6:05.

As they walked up and opened it, the was dark, no lights were on… except for a phone light revealing a blond face in the far corner, of course. But a few seconds the light slowly turned off.

Jaehee rolled her eyes, that boy… but she soon helped MC step forward, a small buzz later and all the lights turned on, people jumped out.

Two blonde, a cyan-ette, a red and white headed pair, raven hair slowly raised, white ~~rat-tail~~ hair jumped excited.

As they were about to yell, the red head began to cough, a few seconds later he stopped, glancing at everyone he smiled nervously “Moment ruined?” They all nodded.

Jaehee shook her head and stepped forward, holding MC’s hand “MC, we would like to say thank you for being in RFA for a year with us” She said to the once again teary-eyed woman, as no one else said a thing, a quick glare got them to run up and perform a big group hug.

“GROUP HUG!”

“Hi MC!” “Ow, my foot!” “Shut up Zen” “Ouch! Someone is pulling my hair!” “Seven stop pulling Rika’s hair” “Hello MC, how are-” “Watch it V, you nearly hit me!” “Sorry…” “Guys… I can’t breathe…” “My clothing is all wrinkled now… are you going to pay for this Zen?” “Oh, shove it Trust Fund!” “I literally can’t breathe guys…” “It’s a me, God Seven! Here to save the-” “I think my spike band just stabbed someone…” “That would be my ribs Saeran…” “Sorry Savior!” “My glasses…”

Luckily MC was pulled out of death hug of pain and torture. That’s one way to torture someone… get the whole RFA to hug them, they’ll say whatever you need.

Taking multiple breaths of air MC looks at who helped her, it was- “It’s me, Seven!” Will I be interrupted more? … Thank you!

“Thank you Seven… I couldn’t breathe haha” MC put a hand to her heart, it was still beating fast.

Seven smiled at her a patted her head before looking at her face and frowning, gently he put his thumb on the stains on her cheeks, he smiled sadly “Guessing you already know when the party started and ends, huh?” She nodded.

Seven took a deep breath and cleared his throat getting every to ease the hug of torture on each other “Everyone, no more messing around, let’s get down to business!” He smiled and back away.

Putting his arms in the air and began to shake his hips and danced like a standing crab “Let’s party! For one year! And hopes for many more!”

He glanced at MC “Party for MC, from us, all of us, the RFA, and _Cheritz_ ”

As everyone was cheering, Jaehee pressed a button on her phone and held it to her ear, MC picked up.

“MC, sorry this is on the phone… I’m just… nervous, but I wanted to say thank you, for choosing me, I might not be the true end, but I’m glad to at least be an end, for you, thank you for loving me and helping me… MC… I- I want you to know, I really care about you… in a way that is more than friendship… now, let’s party, alright?”

**Update complete**

**_Mystic Messenger_ **

**“Thank you for playing”**


End file.
